This invention relates to a wall outlet box for central vacuum cleaning systems and the like.
In recent years, central vacuum cleaning systems for domestic and other uses have become more and more desirable. These systems have included a motorized power unit which is usually installed in a central location, such as a basement. A plurality of conduits are connected to a main trunk line which exits the power unit and extends up through the building walls to each room where vacuuming is desired. An outlet box is disposed in the wall of each of the desired rooms and a conduit is connected thereto. The user merely attaches a suitable hose to the box, which connects the hose to the central power unit. The same hose may be utilized in all of the rooms, if desired. The power unit may be controlled in any suitable manner, such as by wall switches or radio control.
Many prior patents illustrate various types of wall outlet boxes and the like for central vacuum systems. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,851,268, 3,048,875 and 3,173,164. The constructions of the various patents tend to be complex in nature, and therefore expensive and difficult to manufacture, install and maintain. The January 1984 installation instructions for the wall inlet kit--Scovill Model 326--illustrates another known device which, in some respects, is an improvement of the disclosures of the prior patents. In the Model 326, the conduit in the wall is brought forward through the cutout for assembly with the box elements, and the device can be used with walls of varying thicknesses. However, the device is still complex.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wall outlet box for central vacuum cleaning systems which is improved and simplified over the prior disclosed and known devices. It is a further object to provide such a device that can be easily assembled in just a few steps.
In accordance with the various aspects of the invention, a cutout is made in a room wall and flexible tubing connected to the vacuum conduit is pulled therethrough, somewhat similarly to the Scovill Model 326 device. A box is provided which is attached to the tubing and which includes a frame portion for surrounding the cutout, an inwardly recessed portion of smaller dimensions than the cutout and having side walls with top and bottom walls and a back wall, and outwardly and inwardly extending annular connector flanges for connecting to the vacuum wand and the conduit flexible tubing respectively. After the conduit tubing and box are connected, the box is pushed inwardly so that its recessed portion extends through the cutout into the wall. A slot is provided in each vertical side wall of the box with the slot extending into the back wall so that it is generally L-shaped in section. A generally Z-shaped clip having a long leg and parallel short leg joined by a transverse web is provided for each slot. The short leg is inserted through a slot so that the short leg engages the rear wall face, the web extends forwardly along the side wall of the recess, and the long leg extends across the recess toward the outwardly extending annular flange. The clips make it possible to accommodate various wall thicknesses. Furthermore, the construction is such that the clips cannot fall into the wall during installation. Subsequently, screws are inserted through the frame portion, building wall and short inner clip legs to fixedly mount the box to the wall. A door is pivotally mounted to the box to cover the interior thereof when the box is not in use. The door seals against the outer edge of the outwardly extending flange to prevent air leakage when the system is being used in other rooms. Furthermore, the door is formed for easy engagement and manipulation by the user's hose.